


Don't You Dare Forget His Wishes

by Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a n g s t, end my suffering, we write angst when we do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader/pseuds/Annabeth_The_Mind_Reader
Summary: The car had come out of nowhere.  Tony had reacted too slowly to realize.





	Don't You Dare Forget His Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Haha- I'm sorry for this. This is just something I needed in my life.

Their little family was perfect.

Tony and Stephen had finally tied the knot, getting married a sunny day in June. It was the perfect timing, everyone having a little breathing room after the big fight with Thanos. It was a small ceremony, only the people who were closest to each side were there. Peter had wound up bursting into tears halfway through and had to leave the room for a few moments. Otherwise, it was fairly uneventful, but that was what had made it perfect. 

And it had been. 

Everything had been absolutely perfect after they adopted Peter.

* * *

It was an unusually dark evening a few years later. Tony had decided to walk Peter back home rather than driving, as he had not brought the car, and it was nice out. Peter had agreed, and at the moment, the two were laughing and joking, poking fun at certain people they shared a life with. They often did this, as they could not normally. The Cloak of Levitation was a huge snitch. 

Peter giggled, holding up his hands. "Hold on, hold on. Remember when he used to be all cold and professional?" He straightened his posture, folded his hands behind his back, and attempted a deepened voice. "Stark. I need you to come with me." 

Tony chuckled. "Your father was a charmer, that's for sure." he commented, a little sarcastically. 

Peter giggled, slouching a little again. "He sure was." the teen agreed, nodding. "Hafta admit his cloak was always cool though." 

Tony snorted. "As if. The Cloak of Levitation is a wild card. It sucks not knowing if it's judging you or not." 

Peter shrugged. "It's like having a dog that happens to be a cool cape thing." 

Tony nodded. "I guess." 

There was silence for a few moments. 

"Hey, Mister Stark?"

"Hm?"

"Do you-"

The car had come out of nowhere. 

Tony had reacted too slowly to realize what it entailed. 

Peter gasped, stiffening as the bullet tore through his back, going straight through his chest, out the other side. 

The boy's Spidey-Sense couldn't have rescued him this time. 

He sunk to his knees, coughing. The car sped off as Tony reacted, already dialing 911 as the teen, _his son_, struggled to breathe. "Kid, hey, focus on me, okay? Don't give up. It'll be okay, you'll be okay." There was an edge of panic to the billionaire's voice, even he himself noticed it. 

Peter took in a sharp, pained breath. His brown eyes shone a little as the dispatcher picked up. Tony quickly explained the situation to the woman, who told him to remain calm and that help was on the way. The billionaire took in a few deepened breaths, taking one of Peter's hands into both of his own, frantically trying to convince himself that everything would be fine. There was the sound of sirens, slowly growing louder. The area was bathed in red and blue...

* * *

Peter didn't make it through the trip in the ambulance. 

The teen was pronounced dead upon arrival at the hospital, shortly after Stephen had arrived, rushing there the second he'd gotten the news. Tony had flung his arms around the sorcerer, not giving a damn about the consequences. He needed a source of stability. Stephen had slowly slipped his own arms around Tony, and there they stood, holding onto each other like a lifeline. Tony was trembling, and Stephen was doing his best to comfort the shorter man. This wasn't going to do anything good for Tony, the ex-neurosurgeon knew this. The best he could do was be there for the billionaire. And he knew he would. He had promised that to Peter, as well as to Tony. 

The ravenette gazed up, silently vowing to not break that trust. 


End file.
